The Female Son
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Goten's twin is back. Chichi doesn't want her train and what did she do? Be close with Trunks to train without anyone's knowledge. Further didn't they know that love was blooming...
1. Episode 01: The mirror of Zoten

****

Dragon Ball

(c) Hibiki Sakura

****

Tittle: The Female Son

****

Warning - There would be **mistakes**. I am really sorry for that. **Flames **are allowed but please **not to harsh**. **No Yaois**. And Son is the surname as Goku as told. Not Son opposite to daughter.

****

Summary: An important person of Trunks is back. The girl he used to care like a sister ends up to be more than that. He had been waiting for her for years. Chichi forbids her to study martial arts, read what she did! Why is Trunks shy about her? When can he confess it to her? Who is that girl in green on the Son's door? Son as surname. TXOC GXOC

****

Thanks to Demon Boy for supporting to make this fanfic.

Episode 01: Mirror of Goten

__

It was at the hospital and Chichi was having her second child. Goku was waiting impatiently outside the emergency room. He looked outside the window. "What shall the baby be?" He thought. He want a boy like Gohan but want a girl too since Chichi badly want one to inherit her baking, dancing and those girlie stuffs. He struggled. He assumed that women could not give birth to two babies.

However, his strange wish came true. Chichi gave birth to twins. He wondered why but he didn't care for his family was already perfect; with a father, mother, two sons and a daughter. A wish that Chichi ever wanted.

The Capsule Company looked noisy that could be heard by everyone. Every worker was waiting for someone on the porch. They were trying to look good and suddenly and long dark red car landed in front of them. One of them opened the door car and a young man stepped out.

He was wearing spectacles and a gray coat. He looked handsome with his purple hair. He walked on the red carpet as if he was a prince and was adored by every girl in the company. He blushed at this but paid no attention to them. His co-workers were praising him from behind especially when he was very good in such young age. He stepped on the elevator and stopped them.

"What's the matter, Young master?" They asked. "Leave me alone!" He demanded and the elevator closed. He sighed inside and leaned on the wall. He was very tired for being the Young Master of the Capsule Company every since he entered in High School. He walked out the lift and stepped in his office. His desk was filled with unsigned documents. He sighed again. He sat on his chair and took off his specs. He messaged his forehead and started cursing.

He felt a strong wind and the documents on his desk flew off. He turned expecting someone important however, it was just a young man on the window.

"Oh it's you, Goten!" Trunks had irritated eyes and turned away. He had a disappointing sound though. "What do you mean by 'oh it's you, Goten'?" He scolded and hit Trunks's head with a thick book. He tensed down and sat on the desk, "I know you are expecting for someone 'special'." He was teasing.

Trunks immediately blushed and denied, "What are you talking about? I am not expect-" He stopped when Goten looked serious. "What?"

"My mum prepared a special party tonight at your house," He pointed and Trunks had his eyebrow shot up. "Why?" He asked and his curiosity grew.

"Well..." Goten looked calm and tried to peek at the pretty secretaries outside his office, "Zoten has returned from UK!" "What?" Trunks immediately broke his desk to two. "You're look relived," Goten had irritated eyes. He blushed, "Well..." "You've been expecting 'her' for years!" Goten added and walked to the window.

"Eventually it was just her annoying pervert twin brother!" Trunks pouted. Goten heard that and started fighting with him. "So you want a fight huh?" Trunks was interested and fought with him.

There was an old man standing outside his room. He was a little short and has a moustache. He heard the slamming sounds inside the office and opened the door. He saw two young teens on the ground wrestling. He gave them a death glare.

"Uh? Father?" Trunks immediately flinched. Vegeta looked at the desk and looked at them. "You seemed excited..." Trunk held the back of his head ashamed as his father understand him in something.

Chichi held onto her chest happily with her eyes filled with tears. "At last, Zoten is back from her studies in UK!" She hugged Goku beside her. "Mother..." Gohan sweat dropped from behind. They were at Bulma's waiting for someone important. "She will be here!" Videl comforted her mother-in-law.

A car stopped outside on the porch ad everyone looked at the car. The front passenger seats' door opened and it was Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma was smiling but Vegeta wasn't. They looked at them and a figure with a hat walked out behind. She has black sunglasses and a white scarf on her neck. She looked tall and she walked over to them. She was wearing a light blue non-sleeve blouse and a black short skirt with long brown socks under it.

"Zoten, is that you?" Chichi bit into her clothes and stared the lady. She opened her glasses and the face looked exactly like Goten, however the eyes were somehow could be told as girl. A wide grin appeared on Chichi's face and immediately hugged her, "Zoten, welcome back. At last I got a daughter that could manage the studies without the training that Goku usually give."

Goku looked innocent and patted his daughter. She was a few centimeters shorter. "Great to see around, Zoten!" He had a big grin. She stopped hugging Chichi and smiled at the father, "I am back!"

"I am glad to hear about your results, Zoten!" Chichi was proud, "Gohan wasn't accepted to UK collage, however you did, Zoten." She wiped her tears; "You fulfilled my wish, Zoten." She just smiled and smiled at Videl and Gohan. She looked around.

"By the way, where's Goten?" She asked curiously. "Must be girl-hunting!" Goku giggled out loud. "Girl-hunting?" She raised up an eyebrow.

Out of the blue, they heard a scream and a strong wind. "I am going to win!!" There were two teens heading towards the house and Zoten. She turned and the two teens stopped just a few steps in front of her. They were close. They were shocked when she looked like Goten. They moved backwards, "Ekkk?"

"Goten, what kind of brother are you?" Chichi scolded, "You are supposed to be here an hour ago!" He apologised and looked at Zoten again.

"Goten, long time no see!" She smiled, "You look exactly like me. You're not my twin for nothing then!" "Zoten?" Trunks pointed and she nodded.

Bra was serving the food. She was wearing a dark red shirt and skirt. She looked cute. Everyone was drinking happily, relieved for the return of Zoten, the twin of Goten. She had been in UK for a long time because she was accepted in their school and her mother's wish.

Goku smiled in the corner drinking wine with Vegeta, "She may look sweet but she is as strong as her brothers!" "I can tell that!" Vegeta said, "She didn't react when the boys nearly collide her." Goku laughed, "But in either way, Chichi won't let her fight no matter what." Vegeta grinned.

"So Zoten, what does it feel to be graduated?" Bulma asked looking at her. "Fine, not really flattered but okay!" She replied calmly and smiling sweetly, "But I still need to study collage here!"

"Why?" Chichi asked curiously. "Mother, studying in UK doesn't mean I know everything," She turned to Chichi, "I really wanna study in Tokyo! My own country!" She then looked serious. "Since I fulfilled mother's wish, can I train martial arts now?" Chichi looked surprised. Everyone around was shocked too.

"Mother told me study comes first while training comes second!" She reminded, "And since I have graduated in UK, I really badly want to train martial arts." Chichi crossed her arms, "I told you a thousand times, girls don't train martial arts."

"Sister Videl trained under Brother Gohan!" She pointed, "I want to be as strong as Brother Gohan and Father!" "Videl was Satan's daughter and that's an exception," Chichi said back.

"Chichi, I think it's all right to let Zoten to train martial arts. She can be in danger since she is the daughter of Goku," Bulma explained. "Goku, Gohan or Trunks can protect her anytime!" Chichi shut her eyes; "My decision will not change! Ever!"

"Why isn't my name on the list?" Goten pouted and Trunks hit his head.

"But still..." Zoten said back, "I will still wait for mother's reconsideration!" She turned and ran away. "Zoten!" They called. She stopped on the in front door and flew off.

"Zoten!" Chichi's loud scream echoed in the house.

To be continued

Why Chichi is stubborn to let her only daughter study martial arts?

****

Episode 02: Chichi's promise

Review

A/U: Please review and tell me your opinions. I had this idea when I watched this anime called Dragon Ball and I quickly fell in love. So this I dedicated to the Son Goku and Chichi. By the way, reviews give me motivation to write more. Thank you for your time. Enjoy your day. Please keep flame and criticism to minimum.


	2. Episode 02: Chichi's promise

****

Dragon Ball

(c) Hibiki Sakura

****

Tittle: The Female Son

****

Warning - There would be **mistakes**. I am really sorry for that. **Flames **are allowed but please **not to harsh**. **No Yaois**. And Son is the surname as Goku as told. Not Son opposite to daughter.

****

Summary: An important person of Trunks is back. The girl he used to care like a sister ends up to be more than that. He had been waiting for her for years. Chichi forbids her to study martial arts, read what she did! Why is Trunks shy about her? When can he confess it to her? Who is that girl in green on the Son's door? Son as surname. TXOC GXOC

A/u: I am really wishing readers to read and like this fic because I have planned this fic for a long time. I may try to change the style if there's no reviews. ****

I love to thank:

Sakura Blossom Cilla 85

Son Janus X

Sacred Goggles

Episode 02: Chichi's promise

__

"Since I fulfilled mother's wish, can I train martial arts now?" Chichi looked surprised. Everyone around was shocked too.

"Mother told me study comes first while training comes second!" She reminded, "And since I have graduated in UK, I really badly want to train martial arts." Chichi crossed her arms, "I told you a thousand times, girls don't train martial arts."

"Sister Videl trained under Brother Gohan!" She pointed, "I want to be as strong as Brother Gohan and Father!" "Videl was Satan's daughter and that's an exception," Chichi said back.

"Chichi, I think it's all right to let Zoten to train martial arts. She can be in danger since she is the daughter of Goku," Bulma explained. "Goku, Gohan or Trunks can protect her anytime!" Chichi shut her eyes; "My decision will not change! Ever!"

"But still..." Zoten said back, "I will wait for mother's decision!" She turned and ran away. "Zoten!" They called. She stopped on the in front door and flew off.

"Zoten!" Chichi's loud scream echoed in the house.

Chichi remembered yesterday's incident and hit the kitchen bowl on the dining table that it cracked into two. Videl looked scared with a sweat drop, "Okaa-sama?"

"Darn it," She fisted angrily, "It is her first day back home and she isn't around for the first night!" She bit into her dress, "I am irritated!" There was another sweat drop on the back Videl's head.

"Eh? Zoten didn't come back last night?" Trunks repeated walking to their collage school and turned. A sweat drop formed when Goten was talking to the school pretty ladies. The girls giggled at Goten's actions. Trunks sighed, "Why are you like this, Zoten?"

"Nee... Ladies, are you free tonight?" Goten asked nicely and flirting. Trunks rolled his eyes.

A old teacher entered their room however the students were still noisy especially when they seemed active and acted don't know. The teacher didn't looked annoyed, he seemed used to it. A few pretty ladies ringed trunks and Goten. Goten was talking to them while Trunks paid no attention to them. It was an expensive collage and the teachers usually get paid just for nothing.

"I would like to introduce you to a new student!" Everyone immediately stopped and faced to the teacher like GOOD children. A guy stepped in wearing and cap that blocked his eyes with non-sleeves T.shirt and ordinary trousers. He looked cool especially with his hands in his pockets.

The girls had this ohed sound, excited. "This is Son Zoten!" The teacher pointed and Goten slammed the table. "What?" Zoten looked up and everyone could see her face now. "Yo!" She saluted at them and every girl screamed while the boys started to discuss when the guy looked exactly like Goten.

"Goten!" One of the boys grabbed Goten from the collar, pulling him around, "You didn't tell us you had a twin brother!" "Wait..." He tried to refuse. Zoten smiled, "Please be nice!" The girls screamed louder. Goten looked at HIS twin SISTER and pushed his friends, "Why is she doing here?"

Trunk had irritated eyes beside him, "Didn't you remember she said she wanted to study in our college?" "Did she?" Goten repeated stupidly and all the girls around him walked over to Zoten. "Hey, hey!" Goten immediately reacted, "Where are you girls going?" "Hey there Zoten, it's nice you to study in our school!" One of them held on Zoten's arm that she felt a tingling feeling. She refused them.

"What does... she... HAVE that I don't?" Goten pouted angrily and a sweat drop formed behind Trunks head. Zoten waved sweetly to Goten and Trunks, "Hey!" Goten immediately stood up and grabbed her on the collar, "What are you doing here?" Zoten was ataken back, "Studying what else!" "But you are graduated!" Goten corrected. "I am so?" She had irritated eyes, "You a jealous that I am an attraction of girls now?" Goten clenched his teeth while Trunks had sweat drops all over his face. He tried to calm the twins.

The teacher didn't pay attention to the students and sat on his seat. He seemed too not care about the students. He put out a book and started checking.

Goten pulled his sister around, "You are not wanted here!" "Why not?" She pushed her twin brother's hands away and dusted down invisible dusts from her T.shirt, "Even though I am graduated, it's my right to go anywhere!" They gave each other a death glare. "This twin is strange..." Trunks mumbled from the corner. There was a thunder strike between their eyes.

Goten tensed down and carelessly moved his hair back, "I didn't know you are gay, Zoten!" Zoten snapped and there was a blush. "I am not!" She wailed like a kid and everyone stared at the twins. Trunks stood up and stopped them, "Okay, calm down twins!" Zoten turned with crossed arms and harrumphed.

It was recess and Trunks and Zoten were eating at the nearby cafeteria. "Where's Goten?" She looked up and looked around. "Still looking for tonight's date!" Trunks supped in the noodles. "Do he need that anyway?" Zoten had irritated eyes, she didn't know Goten had became that pervert.

"He always get dates all nights. Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" Trunk drank his drink and sighed. "What's the matter?" Zoten looked at him. "I just hate when the twin brother of yours agree dates for me without my approves!" He pouted and she had dotted eyes.

She stood up holding her stomach, "I am stuffed!" She acted like a boy and Trunks stared at her. "What are you looking at?" She immediately reacted. "What's with your dress today?" He pointed. "What's wrong?" She tilted her head aside and looked down at her clothes.

"You were wearing different yesterday!" Trunks stood up and looked at her. She tsked, "That's to hide from my mother!" She raised her arms behind her head and giggled like a guy, "Do you expect me wear this in front of my mother?" Trunks started to think and saw Chichi faint after she had a look at Zoten in the clothes. He had vertical lines on his face.

"My mother wanted me to be a cheerleader, dancer, singer, and those girlie stuffs!" She complained, "And I never liked all those!" They walked side by side. "You can't blame her, you know!" Trunks put his hands in his pockets, "All mothers wants their only daughter to inherit everything they are good at like dancing, singing, sewing, cooking and such!" He looked understanding.

"Cooking?" She had her tongue stuck out, "Never liked that word!" Trunks had irritated eyes, "You really act like a boy!" "Not two brothers' sister for nothing!" She walked ahead and there was a pretty lady running towards her calling her name. "Zoten Zoten " Zoten had a tingling feeling and stepped backward, "That sound disgusting..."

The lady immediately jumped over her and put her arms around Zoten that her skin was moving fast. Trunks had his eyes open wide when the lady cuddled herself to Zoten, who standing on a strange and bad position. Her face was crooked and slowly trying to push the lady off her and when she did, she pushed forcefully puffing like crazy.

"What's wrong, Zoten?" The lady had a perverted look and Zoten felt that she wanted to vomit. She stepped backwards and hid behind Trunks feeling scared and tingling.

"Zoten " The lady whined and ran around Trunks. Zoten feel strange and crooked. "Ah!!" The lady looked disappointed and smiled, "You make me wanna want you more!" Zoten stood still and the tingling feeling increased. Her eyes filled with tears, "Someone ... help me..."

Back at Chichi's place, Goku was on the dining room eating as much as he can that Chichi was still annoyed. She looked impatient waiting for Zoten on the door. She stood up and messed up her hair, "Where is she?" "Calm..." Goku bite the meat and chewed, "Down, Chichi..." His mouth was full and gulped, "She will be here soon!"

She sat down after a stomp. Goku looked her and immediately gulped everything in his mouth. "Chichi, why are you so stubborn?" Goku wiped off the extra food on his lips and around his mouth. She looked at her husband, "Isn't it obvious when I don't want to lose my only daughter like I lost my husband 3 times?" Goku kept quiet for awhile, "I admit that that's a good reason but she is the daughter of a saiyan and for sure she has the blood to study martial arts like you and Videl did!"

Chichi kept quite and spoke, "She should know that she is a girl and girls only study cooking, baking, cooking, studying and those stuffs but not martial arts!" "Do you think she like what you want her to be?" Goku asked and she looked at him and looked guilty. "Zoten has my blood and like her brothers, they want to study martial arts. Do you think you rather leave her out?"

"Chichi, Zoten fulfilled your wish and you must return her wish. You may hate her stubborn attitude but I know you still love her!" Goku tapped her back, "She is sweet but not as sweet as any other earth girls!"

"I promised my self to give Zoten education and let her inherit all those however not martial arts," Chichi confessed, "I can't brake my promise that easily!" She looked up at her husband, "I won't let her study martial arts!"

Zoten leaned on Trunks back under a Cheryl Blossom tree. She was puffing with sweat drops, "I am nearly crazy there..." Trunks smiled, "Who told you to act and be like guy?" She stopped leaning and looked down. She smiled, "Because if you are a guy you can do anything... like martial arts..."

Trunks looked at her and made a decision. He nodded and turned, "Zoten... do you... want me..." He blushed and gulped. She turned and looked at him, "Want you what?" She tilted her head aside. Even though he was looking at a female Goten, he could tell she was Zoten that he promised to be befriended with forever.

Zoten took off her cap and flung her long black hair around. Her hair was like Chichi's when she was younger and she tried comb her hair with her fingers. It nearly reached her arms. Trunks blushed redder and gulped. He looked down and fisted. Zoten looked scared especially when he immediately stood up.

__

"You can do it, Trunks!" He squeezed his eyes and opened, "Do you want me to train you?" The comfortable wind passed them and Zoten seemed surprised while Trunks was still blushing red.

To be continued

****

Episode 03: Hidden Training

Review

A/u: I am so grateful for the reviews! bows Thank you so much!


	3. Episode 03: Hidden Training

****

Dragon Ball

(c) Hibiki Sakura

****

Tittle: The Female Son

****

Warning - There would be **mistakes**. I am really sorry for that. **Flames **are allowed but please **not to harsh**. **No Yaois**. And Son is the surname as Goku as told. Not Son opposite to daughter.

****

Summary: An important person of Trunks is back. The girl he used to care like a sister ends up to be more than that. He had been waiting for her for years. Chichi forbids her to study martial arts, read what she did! Why is Trunks shy about her? When can he confess it to her? Who is that girl in green on the Son's door? Son as surname. TXOC GXOC

Firstly I like to thank:

****

Sakura Blossom Cilla

Amy Balderrama

Maia1289

SanJanusX

Episode 03: Hidden Training

"Do you want me to train you?" The comfortable wind passed them and Zoten seemed surprised while Trunks was still blushing red. He squeezed his eyes ashamed. Why would she train under him when she is also the child of a great saiyan? He sighed and played carelessly onto his hair, "If you-!" HE snapped and moved backwards when she immediately replied.

"I'd love too!" Zoten's black eyes sparkled like Goten when he sees a pretty lady. However this one was different, those eyes showed that she appreciated. She held on his hands and he had a sound of shriek scared. "I'd love too!!" She repeated smiling wide, "I want to be strong like my father and brother Gohan! And since you are the son of Uncle Vegeta. That's good for nothing!" She jumped up and down like kid that a sweat drop formed behind his head. "u..uh..."

"So we can start tomorrow afternoon after school?" She picked her cap and walked away. He could see a quarter of her face from behind and she was smiling sweetly. She looked pretty however her wicked smile looked like evil. He looked her from distant and snapped. The wind passed by. He was ditched. He looked down with a deep sigh.

"Cha!" Goten hit his back and he screamed as a reaction. He sweat dropped. "What?" Goten replied back and put out a wicked giggle that looked exactly like Zoten. Trunks had irritated eyes. To him in his younger days, twins are fun but it's not fun you can't make their similarities!

"By the way," Goten looked at him and he turned. Goten had a disgust look pointing at him, "Do you know my mum is persistent about teaching Zoten martial arts?" He looked up, "Not really. Why?" He looked at Goten. "Consider she was once a fighter why not Zoten?"

"I think my mum loves her a lot, she is, after all, her only daughter," Goten had his arms behind his head walking side by side with Trunks. He put his hands in his pocket, "I think your mother will get over with it!" He looked up the sky.

Zoten reached home and was stammering. She never returned back home and she is scared of her mother somehow. She never been so rebellious like that before. She usually follow everything what her mother wants, however usually Zoten wasn't interested it. She sighed, "Why was I born like this?" She had her eyes filled with tears. She tilted her a head a side and someone held on her shoulder behind. She turned.

"Zoten, it's about time you come back here!" He was Gohan smiling nicely to his little sister. "Is mum still mad at me?" She pointed in chibi struggling. "Yes!" He replied sarcastically relaxed and she cried in the corner. "Mum's gonna kill me for sure..." He tapped her back.

"I was joking. Mum will not be that mad well, maybe your disappearance all night!" He pointed up and she cried more. "Okay okay!" Sweat drops formed behind his head. He pushed her sister in.

"Zoten's back!" The parents heard Gohan and ran to the front door. Zoten immediately hid behind Gohan like a kid, like Pan, obviously. She looked left and right.

"Zoten!" She heard Chichi's loud voice and squeezed her eyes. The mother walked around Gohan and put her arms on her hip, "Where were you all night?" She looked very mad and Zoten hugged Gohan tighter as if she was Pan. Videl looked from a distant drying a plate with a damp towel.

"Now! Now, Chichi!" Goku calmed her, "She's back now. Why don't we have lunch?" Chichi harrumphed and walked over to the dining table, "Okay! Zoten, come have your lunch!"

Zoten looked at her mother and Gohan moved from the spot that she would be pulled with him. She looked scared and sat down on one table that was opposite to Gohan, who was smiling to her. She sighed with her eyes relaxed. Chichi placed some rice on her plate and she looked up at her mother.

"Mum, I am so sorry..." She apologized innocently. Everyone looked at her. "I was disappointed that mum don't want me to study martial arts even though I am graduated..." She confessed. Chichi smiled and patted her, "It's okay but don't do it again!" Zoten's eyes and mouth opened wide. She looked at her mother and nodded, "Hai!"

They started eating and the front door immediately opened that Zoten was most shocked. She had something in her neck. She was choking. She had sweat drops trying to ask help but no one seemed to see her. She couldn't shout, she could only moved her hands to them, who were looking at Goten on the front door with Trunks behind.

"Goten is in the house!" He screamed like a star. "You're right on time, Goten. Come here and eat your lunch!" Chichi looked at him from a distant. "Hai!" He agreed. Goku saw Trunks, "Trunks, would you like to stay for lunch?"

Zoten behind was pointing her neck about the chock however on one seemed to notice her. Goten walked to the dining table smiling wide and saw his twin holding her neck struggling. They heard Zoten deep gulp. She puffed leaning on the dining table. Everyone looked at her.

"Don't play with your food, Zoten!" Chichi scolded and her forehead crashed down on the table still puffing. She caught a glimpse of her twin and stood up throwing her napkin on the table. She walked over to him, "Don't do that again!"

"Do what?" He replied curiously and she gripped her fists angrily clenching her teeth on the same time. "Open the door unexpectedly and slammed the door out saying 'Goten is in the house!'" "Oh that!" He held on the back of his head, "I am used to that!"

"Us too..." Gohan chewed relaxed and Zoten nearly lost balance. The family changed the past few years. _But I am glad to see them after my departure._

It was in the afternoon and Trunks entered his office calmly and sat down on his comfortable moving seat. He took off his specs and massaged his forehead, "Another day..." He felt the strong wind from the window and had a crooked look, "What do you want Goten?"

"You're mean..." He heard a girl's voice and turned. She saw Zoten on the window and had his eyes open wide, "Zoten?" She jumped in and walked over to him, "Remember our promise yesterday?" She sat on his desk and checked his documents. There were sweat drops on her head and it increased in number when she saw the documents were billions. She looked down, "You're a busy man aren't you, Trunks?"

He immediately stood up, "I have so many spare time for you!" She turned to him, "Really?" He nodded vigorously and looked left and right with an irritated look. He grabbed her wrist and jumped out.

Vegeta opened the door and some of the documents were on the floor as the strong wind blew them. He looked at the window and smiled.

"What's the rush, Trunks?" Zoten screamed in the air as Trunks was still holding her wrist. They stopped in the air and Trunks turned to her. He pointed up innocently, "I need to teach you!"

She had sweat drop, "Not before you tell your father..." Trunks has a sweat drop, "Don't you ever rebel?" He hit her right palm, "Oh so studying martial arts without your parents knowledge is a rebel thing!" Zoten's expression immediately changed and started hitting him again and again. He laughed and started to look at her pouting look.

"Let's start the lesson, shall we, Zoten-student?" He asked and she nodded. She snapped with dots, "Zoten-student?" He nodded and tapped her head, "And you call me Trunks-sensei..." She snapped again, "Trunks-sensei..." She felt that she was still a girl. "Oh well..." She shrugged with a smile and Trunks put out a smile.

Trunks showed a position and Zoten followed him. Trunks punched the air with his right arm and she followed. They did it repeatedly. Trunks stopped and sighed. "What?" Zoten wondered and Trunks walked over to him, "Your position is wrong."

"Eh really?" She replied. She is very strong in only the basics of the martial arts she studied when she was younger. In addition, she had forgotten some of the moves. Trunks held on her waist and straightened her.

"Oh like this!" She punched the air again and again and her flung to Trunks's face. He then realized he was holding her waist. He blushed and looked at her waist, where he was holding. He smelled her hair at the same time. _"I didn't know she was still fit..." _He wondered and they were surrounded by shinny crystals.

"Trunks? Trunks?" He heard Zoten and flinched moving backwards. "Did you doze off?" She asked worried, "You must be tired after your work." He snapped and shook his hands defensively, "No, I am okay! I am not tired. Let's continue!" "Um..." Zoten nodded curiously.

At the end of the day, they both fell down on the ground puffing after the hard training. "I haven't did that for a long time now..." Zoten looked up the sky puffing, "When you don't train, you will feel tired faster..." Trunks agreed and looked at her. She was sweating and the orange sunset was shinning at them. Zoten turned to him, "Nee... Trunks, what do you think of my return?"

"Your return?" He repeated. She sat up, "I mean... when I return, everything has changed... Goten's a pervert, onii-chan a great teacher ... Sister Videl a great house wife... and you... a great young master." She smiled at him. He blushed. "It seems like everyone have their path..." She looked down, "And I don't have a path to head to."

"You are very good in studying. You should study more and be a lawyer maybe," Trunks moved up. She smiled innocently, "But I never like studying... I hate studying..." "How about dancing?" Trunks looked at her and she snapped looking at him. "Why don't you dance? I haven't seen you dancing for a long time now." Zoten then smiled wide, "But Trunks, I am not soft enough to be a dancer."

He stood up and offered her a hand, "Okay, let's give it a test!" He was under the sunset smiling handsomely and she smiled holding his hand and he helped her up. He smiled at her and she looked curious. He pulled him towards her and held on her small waist. "Trunks?" She was shocked. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance under the sunset, laughing moment by moment.

There was a girl standing on the airport. Standing so cool and every boys around her was drooling. She was wearing a short skirt and non-sleeve blouse with a long scarf on her neck. Her long hair was shiny and she also have a thick hand gloves on her arms. She tapped, "I am here to get you, Son Zoten!"

Zoten sneezed and Trunks looked at her. "Are you having a cold?" He was worried and she rubbed her nose. "I think someone was talking about me..."

To be continued

****

Episode 4: Girl in green

Review

A/u: Sorry for letting you readers wait. Been busy! Please review and thank you again.


	4. Episode 04: Girl in Green

****

Dragon Ball

(c) Hibiki Sakura

****

Tittle: The Female Son

****

Warning - There would be **mistakes**. I am really sorry for that. **Flames **are allowed but please **not to harsh**. **No Yaois**. And Son is the surname as Goku as told. Not Son opposite to daughter.

****

Summary: An important person of Trunks is back. The girl he used to care like a sister ends up to be more than that. He had been waiting for her for years. Chichi forbids her to study martial arts, read what she did! Why is Trunks shy about her? When can he confess it to her? Who is that girl in green on the Son's door? Son as surname. TXOC GXOC

Firstly I like to thank:

****

HaruChiLove – sorry! yes, I have an excuse. My first language isnt english, in addition, my school english subject is kinda long. Not sure it is an excuse though but I am trying my best to improve my english. But thank you for your time to read this fic. Thank you.

Goku-lover21

SonJanusX

Maia1289

Episode 4: Girl in green

Goten was watching TV at home with Gohan and Pan while Videl and Chiciri were cooking for dinner. Goku was no where in sight, probably training at the back yard. The door bell rang and Goten stood up, "I'll get it!" The others smiled.

He opened the door and saw a silver haired lady with green clothes all over her. Her green non-sleeves blouse, her short skirt, her long light green colored scarf on her neck and her darker green boots that reached to her knees. "Eh?" Goten questioned himself.

She immediately had a wide grin and jumped onto him, clung to him, "I missed you!" Gohan and Pan had crooked look. The bowl that Chichi was holding fell down. Videl gasped. Goten boiled.

"I am back!" Zoten appeared on the door with Trunks and they snapped when they saw a pretty lady hugging Goten. "You... You..." Zoten's point finger moved up and down vigorously in a strange position.

"Goten!!" Chiciri screamed and everyone nearly crash down. "Excuse me... uh...." He was speechless looking down at the lady, "I think you got..."

"Eh?" She questioned herself, "I didn't know you were this tall and fat..." "Fat?" Goten felt like in hell. She looked up at him and he crashed down. He immediately revived, "I am not fat!!" "Why did you cut your hair?" She asked again and carelessly played his hair. He steamed fisting, "Excuse me..." She checked his chest, "Have you become stronger?" Her hands nearly moved down and Zoten kicked her from behind. She crashed down above Goten. He could smell and felt that she was so light.

"Why are you doing to my brother, you perverted girl?" Zoten fisted, actually she was blushing red too, watching her hands moving towards the 'thing'. She was surprised too. The lady lifted her head up and Goten could see her dark silver eyes. She looked very pretty. She stood up and didn't aware that she was stepping on Goten that everyone in the house, shared the same sweat drop.

She flung her long hair around and sparkled in front of people, "Hello... nice to meet you..." "Wow... pretty girl..." Trunks praised from behind innocently while Zoten was fisting angrily. She started screaming with veins popping out, "Sinka, what are you doing here?" Her voice entered in her ears while Goten was struggling hurt below her.

She started apologizing and spotted Trunks, he also flinched at the same time she set her eyes on him. She passed by Zoten like wind and held Trunks's arm with blush, "So handsome..." Trunks blushed, "Uh... excuse me..."

"Trunks looked more charming than in the picture na, Zoten?" She looked at Zoten who started to boil, "If you keep it like this, you'll get blood pressure, and if you do, you won't get married early..." Zoten started boiling and when the red color reached her head, she mushroom breathed.

"Nice to met you," The girl bowed to the family, "My name is Sinka Awan from UK, Zoten's bestfriend and room mate!" "I see... Zoten's bestfriend," Chichi beamed and walked over to her, "So how was Zoten in Uk?" She smiled, "She is in the centre attraction of boys." "Really?" Trunks turned to her. Zoten was drinking with irritated eyes.

"Really?" Chichi repeated sparkling, "Which means Zoten is one pretty lady, isn't she?" She rolled her eyes. "Were you mistaken to Goten that he is Zoten?" Videl asked politely pointing to Goten, who was still blushing. She looked at him and had a wicked smile, "I know he was Goten." He crashed down and revived, "And why did you jump and hug over me all of a sudden?"

"I was just testing you," She smiled again and to him, it was a shinning. He blushed again but then flinched, "Testing?" She was facing Zoten, "Nee Zoten, why did you left me alone?"

"Is that why you are here?" She looked at her with irritated slits. "Don't you know no matter where you are, I will always find you," She started sparkling, "No matter where you are, you are in the attraction of heaven..." She started imagining herself with Zoten with bikinis and surrounded by handsome guys. Zoten had vertical lines on her face and gripped her glass with veins popping out from her temple.

"Good-Morning!!" Sinka screamed that early morning at school that Trunks and the others shared the same sweat drop. She started dancing around, "Back to collage is what I have dreamed about..." She started sparkling and everyone was looking at her. Zoten was embarrassed and she sighed.

"Was she like that in UK?" Trunks whispered to Zoten and she nodded. "And you got used to it?" Goten looked shocked and impressed, "Good girl!" Zoten kicked him angrily. Sinka stopped her, "No no no! A lady doesn't do rough things..." Zoten ignored her in chibi and walked away, "I have better stuffs to do than to hear such nonsense..."

"Wait!!" Sinka called from behind and was left behind, "You're mean!" She looked up at Trunks. "W-what?" He reacted and she checked him. She pointed him after jumping two paces back. He had a sweat drop. "You are in love with Zoten!" She pointed and Trunks crashed down.

He revived back with a blush, "What are talking about? She is my play mate since I was a kid!" "Heh.... heh... heh..." She crossed her arms across her chest, "Play mate must end to a soul mate!" He blushed redder and shuttered, "What-what..."

They were in class and boys surrounded Sinka, and she looked proud. She was sparkling at the same time. "Strange room mate you got there," Trunks said beside her. Zoten was playing a pen that was in her mouth, "I know..." She had irritated eyes at the same time and had her cap blocking her eyes. She looked cool.

"Zoten" There was a tingling feeling from behind and the other day's girl was holding her from behind. She turned to her with crooked look. She, Julia was cuddling her back that she had more vertical lines on her face. She jumped off her seat pushing her back to the wall.

"Why are you like this, Zoten" She whined, "You never been nice to us girls!" "Who would..." She mumbled with sweat drops and looked at Trunks, "Trunks, give me a hand here..."

"What are you doing there?" Sinka pointed at Julia, "What are you trying to do to my friend, Zoten?" Julia turned, "It's non of your business." She had curly long hair.

They started to quarrel continuously and Zoten had sweat drop. She walked away from the wall slowly and grabbed Trunks arm on the way out.

They stopped and looked on the wall. Zoten was gone. "Noo!!" Julia screamed and ran out, "Zoten" "Eh?" Sinka had dots and saw Goten. She smiled and walked over to him smiling, "Hey Goten." She sat in front of him. He harrumphed looking away. She stopped smiling, "I know you are still mad because of yesterday..."

"Playing me like that... knowing that I was not Zoten..." He pouted, "You take me as fool..." "I didn't take you as a fool..." He looked at her fair complexion, "I took you as a handsome guy..." She smiled and he blushed. Every girls always said that to him and he was usually flattered about it but for some reason when this girl called Sinka appeared before him, could only give him a blush.

Zoten puffed behind the schoolyard with Trunks behind her. "Why do you have to drag me into this?" Trunks stopped puffing and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked cool under the sun and Zoten started to adore him.

__

"I didn't realize he was already this handsome..." She had a blush and Trunks checked her forehead. "Are you having a fever?" He held on her forehead and his, "I don't feel any similarities..." She clenched on her teeth angrily and punched him to the air. She snapped and saw him thrown away from a distant. She ran over to him and started to apologize, "Eh? I am so sorry, Trunks! I didn't mean too." He stood up with a wicked smile. "Trunks?" She looked up at him.

He started laughing and walked away, "I didn't know you were that weak!" She clenched her teeth with vein popping out from her fist, "How dare you..." She tried to punch him and Trunks caught her fist and looked warmly and directly to her eyes. "Eh?" She stopped and looked at him. He didn't respond, he was still staring to her eyes. Shinny, innocent black eyes... the same eyes as her brother, Goten, they are not twins for nothing.

"Zoten!" Sinka screaming voice entered in their ears that they crashed down. "Good for nothing..." Zoten pouted and looked at Sinka with a crooked look. Sinka sweat drops, "Eh? What's the matter? Was I on a wrong timing?"

"You always come out from no where at the wrong timing!" Goten said from behind and she immediately turned to look at him with angry look. "Did you say something?" She asked with a fist. He looked away, whistling.

"Sinka... I just wonder..." Zoten tried to ask and she immediately stood in front of her. She looked shocked stepping one pace back scared, "What?" Sinka started crying and everyone shared the same sweat drop. "The pretty generous happy-go-lucky sweetish Zoten I know had been kidnapped..." She was under the stars sparkling and crying at the same time.

"Generous?" Goten looked at Trunks. "Sweetish?" Trunks repeated looking at Goten. They both puffed laughing. Zoten appeared from behind with an angry look and a few fire ghosts behind her. They stopped laughing with sweat drops. "Aaah!" Sinka was blew by the wind with her imaginary people crying around her, "Zoten must be crying for help now..."

Everyone was looking at her, who was crying on her knees. They wondered. Zoten had veins popping out and grabbed Sinka's collar from behind. She was still crying, "Give me the original Zoten back!!" She whined. Zoten walked passed by the students with veins popping out and walking like a giant. Goten and Trunks followed from behind.

"See here!!" Zoten pointed angrily to her, "I am not really that you called as 'generous' or 'happy-go-lucky or 'sweetish'!!" She screamed louder. "But..." Sinka held on her cheek, "You were usually like that." They looked at the cloud above her.

There was Zoten in a dress waving to everyone, laughing and looking pretty at the time time. She waved, _"Hello boys!"_

Zoten choked her with thunder strike behind, "That's not me! That's your imagination!" She apologized with sweat drops. "Anyway..." She looked serious now, "Why do you act like this?"

"Eh?" Everyone had a questioning look. "You may be a girl, a disastrous, rough, tomboyish, inconsiderate..." She started insulting one by one that Zoten gripped tighter moment by moment. "... student..." She stopped and looked at Zoten, "You were deep inside were acting..." Zoten snapped. Sinka understand her the most even though Sinka has this strange attitude.

"Why can't you be your self?" She asked again, "Is it because you want to be the opposite what your mother wants you to be?" She looked serious and somehow Goten's heart started beating. "Every mother wants their daughters to act what they are supposed to be..." She said shiningly, "And I know your mother too..."

Zoten looked down, "I know my mother wants me to be a girl should be... but I want her to accept that I am as strong as my brothers and Trunks too..." She clenched her teeth, "That's why I always acted opposite to what my mother wants to. I am, after all also, the daughter of the Great Saiyan. However... I don't want to show those to her..." The surrounding was silence. "Zoten..." Goten now understood his twin a little. Acting different than other girls was because she wanted to show their mother that she is strong. He smiled and then snapped.

Trunks flinched with sweat drops, "Not Good..." "Yes..." Goten replied. Their faces looked crooked. The sweat drops increased and they looked at each other. Sinka looked lost. The boys nodded and they immediately moved into action. Goten ran over to Sinka and grabbed her hand while Trunks immediately grabbed Zoten from behind and turned her around, holding her waist and threw her cap away. The girls were shocked. Zoten's hair flung around and she could see Trunks's cute face up close. She blushed, "Tr-Trunks..."

"Ara... you guys!" It was Chichi's voice and she was on the street with Videl and Pan, waving, "What are you doing there?" The girls were shocked with thousands of sweat drops and looked at the mother. "Nothing okaa-chan," Goten started dancing with Sinka, who still looked lost. "We're dancing..." Trunks danced with Zoten, that she then had irritated eyes.

"I see..." Chichi smiled and waved, walking away, "Dancing is a good thing for young people like you. Keep it up!" Goten and Trunks then sighed, "That was close..."

Sinka immediately hit Goten's head, "What did you that for?" Goten complained and held on his head, "I was just saving Zoten's butt there!" She crossed her arms across her chest, "You should say to me..." She put out a hand, " 'May I please take this dance?' Like that. That shows you are a gentlemen." They started to quarrel.

Trunks and Zoten looked at them and started to giggle. "Thank you Trunks..." Zoten whispered and turned to look at him, "Thank you for covering me..." Her smile was different and sweet. It showed well that she was appreciated and a girl. He blushed and started boiled. "Trunks?" He crashed down. "Trunks, what's the matter?"

****

Review

A/u: Yahoo!! Finished this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! I am very grateful!


	5. Episode 05: School Dance Contest

****

Dragon Ball GT

(c) Hibiki Sakura

****

Tittle: The Female Son

****

Warning - There would be **mistakes**. I am really sorry for that. **Flames **are allowed but please **not to harsh**. **No Yaois**. And Son is the surname as Goku as told. Not Son opposite to daughter.

****

Summary: An important person of Trunks is back. The girl he used to care like a sister ends up to be more than that. He had been waiting for her for years. Chichi forbids her to study martial arts, read what she did! Why is Trunks shy about her? When can he confess it to her? Who is that girl in green on the Son's door? Son as surname. TXOC GXOC

If there's spelling and grammar mistakes, please tell me and I apologize ;;

Firstly I like to thank:

Maia1289

****

Goku-lover21

SoonyGoten

Episode 05: The School Dance

It was early in the morning and the collage school student could hear a couple quarrelling. Everyone looked at Goten and Sinka. They were quarrelling like Cat and Dog. Everyone shared the same sweat drop.

It's been a week since Sinka came and Goten was the most closest to her than Zoten but that doesn't mean they were couple. Everytime they met, they will actually fight and fight and fight.

Zoten was fisting like crazy with veins popping out while Trunks mushroom breathed. They at last harrumphed looking away. "When can they stop?" Zoten pondered and sighed, "Good thing I am not a mother. My temper is high..." "You can say that again..." A sweat drop formed behind his head.

They saw students gathering and walked to them. "What's the fuss?" Trunks asked them curiously. One of them turned, "It's this year's school's contest." "Contest?" Trunks and Zoten repeated shocked and read the board. "Couple Dance Contest"

"Couple Dance contest?" They repeated and looked at each other and started laughing. "Wwow! Couple Dance Contest!" Sinka pointed and looked at Zoten, "Should you precipitate too, Zoten?"

"Why should I?" She walked away. Sinka followed from behind, jumping way, "Because you and Trunks make a good team." Zoten stopped and turned pointing on Sinka's nose, "Trunks and I aren't a COUPLE, okay?"

Everyone heard her and they had vertical lines looking at Trunks and Zoten. They misunderstood especially when they assumed Zoten as a guy too.

"No!! NOT MY TRUNKS!!" "NO!! NOT MY ZOTEN!!" The fans screamed crazily. Some friends hit Trunks back, "No wonder you refused all the girls, you are a gay!"

"Am not!" He corrected and he had blush for some reason. "Hmm..." the boys looked at him convinced, "That blush shows us you like him!" They pointed at Zoten. "Wait a min-!" Trunks protested. The school rang bell and everyone entered in their classrooms.

In class, Zoten played with her pen looking outside the window. How long have she lied to her mother studying martial arts behind her back? She wants to do something for her.

__

"Should you precipitate too, Zoten?" Sinka asked. "Why should I?" Zoten walked away. Sinka followed from behind, jumping way, "Because you and Trunks make a good team." Zoten stopped and turned pointing on Sinka's nose, "Trunks and I aren't a COUPLE, okay?"

"Am not!" He corrected and he had blush for some reason. "Hmm..." the boys looked at him convinced, "That blush shows us you like him!" They pointed at Zoten.

She suddenly blushed and tried to peeked Trunks on the corner who was writing. He looked handsome and she never realized it. They were raised together with Goten, who was at the back, sleeping. Trunks snapped and looked at her. She flinched and panicked. She blushed and looked away. Trunks had a question look.

__

"Hrm... School's Couple Dance Contest..." She pointed the pen on her temple and started to scratched her head. She hit her forehead on her desk, _"For heaven sake, I am guy student here!" _"Oh well..." She lifted up her head and snapped when the teacher just in front of her. She sweat dropped.

"Zoten, were you listening?" He asked pushing his specs up. "Eh?" She moved backward. "On the hall Son Zoten," He pointed outside the window. "Hai..." She replied and walked out. Trunks looked at her and pondered. "SON GOTEN!" The teacher screamed and Trunks shut his eyes shocked. He turned and Goten was blinking. He rubbed his eyes, "Is it end of the class already?" Everyone looked scared and had theirs faces crooked.

"Twins..." Trunks murmured with a smile and sighed.

Zoten stood on the corridor with two buckets of water, filled with water. She mushroom breathed, "What was I thinking?" She looked left and saw Goten trying to get his sleep again. "Wake up, stupid!" She screamed to him. "Uh.. uh?" He snapped and stopped. He at last had his eyes closed and started snoring while holding the buckets innocently. Zoten had a sweat drop.

The old principal looked at the twins in the office room and pushed his specs up, "Goten, this wasn't your first time sleeping in class." He crossed his arms looking at Goten, who looked innocent. He looked at Zoten, "And you Zoten, this was your first time that you miss concentrate..." Zoten apologized. "You should show some example especially you have graduated!" The teacher said and looked at them both. "Okay, this is your last chance. Once more time, I have no choice but to report it to your parents!" He said

"Hai!" They obeyed and apologized. They walked out and saw Trunks and Sinka waiting for them. "Yo!" She waved to them innocently, "That was the first time you were called to the office because you were daydreaming." "She never daydream?" Trunks pointed in chibi.

"I wasn't daydreaming!!" Zoten corrected with veins popping out. "She is the most troublesome student in UK," Sinka hit her palm and giggled, "Especially when she was rebellious and such!"

"Excuse me..." Zoten fisted, "Where did the 'opposite praises' went to?" "Eh? 'Opposite praises'?" Sinka repeated and held on her cheek, "You told that was my imagination Zoten." Her eyes were open wide. She started laughing all alone in corner. A sweat drop formed behind Trunks and Goten's head.

"Anyway..." Zoten walked away and looked outside the window, "I won't do that again." "Oh!" Sinka looked impressed, "That's unusual. Why the change?" She looked shocked. "Do you think I want my mother to know that I am a guy in this school?" She looked at them all with a crooked and scary look that they stepped back. She was right.

"Trunks!! Goten!! Zoten!!" A group of girls called and they turned. "We want you to be our partner in the School Couple Dance Contest!" They said at the same time. They started a fuss that the boys stepped in to persuade Sinka Awan.

The four looked at each other with irritated eyes. They seemed annoyed with the annoying noisy students. "So..." Trunks looked at Zoten, who smiled. She looked at Goten. "Even though I like girls... I don't really like them as persistent as this..." He whispered. "Stupid!" Sinka said angrily from behind and Goten grabbed her waist, "Eh?" She had a question look.

"Sorry people!" The twins and Trunks winked at them and jumped out the window. The students stopped and screamed, "AA!! This is the fifth floor!!" They saw them falling, as Sinka was the only one screaming and crying. The students suddenly snapped with a sweat drop when they all started to fly. They tsked in chibi, "They are the children of the warriors..."

"EEH?" Sinka looked impressed, "So pretty..." She snapped and looked up at Goten, "I didn't know you could fly too, Goten." He had irritated eyes. "Aaa!! This is refreshing!" Zoten turned around and around the clouds and made it an icecream. Trunks laughed.

Zoten immediately took off her cap as she was above her house. They all landed on front yard and walked over to the door. They stopped and snapped when Chichi immediately jumped out from the house bouncy. "Oka-san..." The twins' faces looked crooked. The mother showed a document and they looked at it.

"I've applied you two names in the School Couple Dance Contest application!" She pointed and they read. "Accepted" on the document. "WH... WHATTTT?" They screamed and the whole neighbor hood heard them.

Goten and Zoten looked crooked in the living room. Their mother entered their names without their permission. Who needs permission when your mother wanted you to? "Goten's partner would be Sinka-chan and Zoten's partner would be Trunks!" Chichi pointed up and suddenly Trunks and Zoten's faces boiled.

"Okaa-chan!" Zoten stood up, "Don't make decisions on your own! Couples are only allowed to enter! Trunks and me aren't a couple! We are just playmates ever since we are born!" "But he's deeply in love with you..." Sinka whispered with her hand on her cheek teasing him. He was blushing red, scratching his cheek looking away.

"Aw common, like I don't know!" Chichi pointed, "You've spend more time with him than your family. Isn't it obvious when you are a couple?" She flapped her hand, "Don't worry. Auntie Bulma and I are okay with it." Zoten blushed redder and walked up to her room like giant.

"Eh?" Was I wrong?" Chichi had a question look. Zoten spend a lot of time with Trunks not because they were on a lovey-dovey relationship but doing training and Chichi had misunderstood it. "Okaa-chan, how about me?" Goten said and looked up at his mother, "Sinka and I only quarrel and quarrel. We never agreed in the same thing. How can we be a couple?" He was blushing though.

"I don't mind being your partner though..." Sinka said from behind and he turned to confront her. She looked up at him with a sweet smile, "Because I pair up with handsome guys." A sweat drop formed behind his head and they started to quarrel 'again'.

Zoten looked at herself in the mirror. She retied her long hair that was on a bundle behind her head and looked at the mirror again. Her long shinny hair like her mother had when she was young. The black color eyes like the father and the expression face between the father and mother. She hit her forehead on the table, "How can I be Trunks's partner when I look like a guy?" She can't give up, can she?

She looked her self in the mirror and started to tie her hair in a ponytail. Her expression changed, "I look like Chun Li..." She changed into serious, "Beside, for sure Trunks wants a girl who looked pretty like... Sinka, for example..." She stood up with a tsk. She jumped over her bed and went to sleep.

"Zoten? Zoten?" There was someone calling her from her window. The curtains were blown gently by the afternoon breeze and there was a shadow on the floor. Zoten was sleeping sweetly, laying on her front body with her long moving hair, blown by the breeze from the window. A figure stepped in and snapped. He was blushing red and yet he kept staring her.

__

Son Zoten... the only girl that can only make me blush, ever since in grade school. We were friends ever since she was born. We were playmates... that was I thought before but I realized I liked and cared about her more than anything. She is usually whiny and crying as the school friends were always bullied her, assuming that she was weird as the daughter of the great Saiyan or they prefer an alien. I was always there to comfort her. At first I treated her like a little sister like I wished before but I realized... I loved her... and suddenly in middle school, I heard her mother send her to aboard to study. I was frustrated. She left me behind... but I won't give up. I will study too and wait for your return on the office window but why was Goten always appear at those times... until that time...

"Zoten has returned back from UK!" _When I heard that news from Goten, it was the happiest news ever in my life. _'I am going to win!' _We were flying towards home with a competition and stopped a few centimeters from Zoten's pretty face that I have been waiting for to see. Her pure warm eyes entered in mine. I want her to be my forever treasure... but for some reason, she doesn't seem to notice it. I know, deep inside, she wanted to be a girl even though she never showed it._

"Zoten..." He whispered, "I like you..." He stepped forward and sat on a chair. He started humming.

Later, Zoten moved and opened her eyes. She saw Trunks's lips. "Are you awake?" His warm voice entered in her ears as the sunset was behind him. She snapped and looked at him. She looked shocked. He looked much cuter under the sunset. "Trunks?" She snapped and turned blushing.

__

"What was I doing? He was looking at me when I was sleeping..." "Zoten?" He pondered curiously from behind. She snapped and turned pointing at him, "What are YOU doing in MY room?"

He apologized with sweat drops. _Yes... she has a high temper... but that's one of my favorites about her. _"I really wanted to talk to you but you were asleep," He put out a reason, "And besides, I can't disturb your beauty sleep, can I?" He started laughing. She blushed redder and sat up, "Then? What do you want to talk about?"

Now, Trunks looked serious, "Can't we just be partners in the dance?" Her eyes widened in a shock. "You see... your mother has assumes us being lovers instead of on a secret training," He explained, "That shows us that she isn't suspicious of you studying martial arts behind her back..."

She looked down, "Guess your right..." Trunks smiled, "For sure we will win because you are a good dancer..." "Really?" Her expression changed into chibi holding the back of her head flattered. He had irritated eyes, "Ano na..." She changed into serious, "But Trunks I am a guy student!"

"We can change that..." He smiled again. She had irritated eyes, "I don't want to be called as a gay..." He sweat drop, "Neither do I..."

Trunks and Zoten were walking to school and Sinka and Goten behind looked quiet for the first time. They've been in a rough fight. Suddenly everyone started talking about them. "Trunks and Zoten are pairing together..." One of them whispered and Zoten could hear them.

"I didn't know they were gay..." Another said and Trunks heard this one. "The lady Sinka is pairing with Zoten!!" One of the boys whined and Sinka mushroom breathed. It was better than pairing with other pervert students.

Zoten went to the corner and had vertical lines on her face, "Now everyone misunderstood that I am a guy... my reputation..." Trunks had sweat drop from behind, "Ano... there's no relation with reputation here..."

One of Trunks closest friend, Adrew, placed his arms onto Trunks and Zoten's shoulder, "Hey gay couple!" They snapped and looked at him with a death glare. He sweat drop, "I was just kidding," He shook his arms defensively, "Don't take it seriously. But you look good together though..." The boys looked at them and they just blinked.

"By the way," Zoten pointed, "How'd you know we are pairing?" "It's on the board!" He pointed on the school board and they shrieked. Their reputation...

Zoten started crying, "Yaa!! I shouldn't have came back..." "Zoten, you better look here..." Trunks pointed and she looked, "You are called as Ms. Zoten." "Eh?" She had dots and mushroom breathed, "Mother is behind this..."

"There must be a missprint," Adrew laughed, "Beside Zoten is total guy." "Total guy he say..." Zoten was filled with flame. "Hrm... I have been put pairing with Goten..." Sinka looked 'ordinary', she didn't look jumpy. "Oh well," She shrugged, "I am not going to win that's for sure."

Sinka looked at Zoten, "So Zoten what dress are you wearing?" Everyone in the surrounding stopped and the sound of win pass by. Did they hear it wrong? They then puffed out laughing like crazy, "Zoten is dress? You must be joking."

Zoten's look was different and walked away. "Zoten?" Trunks immediately followed her from behind, "Wait up!" They reached their classroom and Zoten slammed her bag on her desk, puffing. She looked mad.

"Oi!" Trunks said from behind and patted her back, "Now now Zoten, this is the consequences to act like a guy!" Zoten sulked, "I don't want to live..." Trunks had sweat drops all over. He then looked serious and bends down to whisper to her ear, "Maybe you should act back to a girl..." He sounded... romantic and... persuasive. She blushed.

"Girl ka..." Zoten repeated and turned to face him. She smiled, "Ok... sure why not?" Trunks looked lost, "Why the change?" "But if you have the guts to kiss me," She pointed up with a flirty look. He started to boil and crashed down. He revived, "Are you playing on me?" He had veins popping out.

"Hrm... no..." She replied innocently and shut her eyes, "mm?" Trunks gulped blushing and snapped. "Ok fine, you asked for it!" He forced himself and held on her shoulders. She blushed with a snap. He headed towards her, nearer and nearer by the moment. The sun was happy and shinny that everyone could hear Sinka noisy outside. Trunks gulped again.

To be continued

Episode 06: The immediate kiss

****

Review

A/u: So? Was it ok? I got lot in the middle but I moved forward didn't I? Neat chapter! A lil bit too romantic between them () spoil!


End file.
